Changing Fate
by Midnight Angel of Hell
Summary: Sally is a orphan. One night she wished to be in the Naruto World. The next mourning she did end up in the Naruto World. Beause of this she spills out almost everything that will happen and caused alot of disasters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so maybe it won't be so good as any other ones you read. Also please excuse my bad ****grammar****s. I do not own any of the characters in this story except Sally who is the "I". Send reviews!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Sally is an orphan, life is torture to her. One day she saw an anime which is Naruto. Soon she became a big fan of it. She watchs the anime and manga Naruto almost everyday. When she saw a shooting star, so she wishes to escape from this world._

As the shooting star shoot down from the dark blue sky I closed my eyes and wished that I can be in the Naruto World. I began to untie the rope that ties up the white curtain, I let the curtain cover the window itself and walk to bed. I close my eyes and drift in to sleep.

Ah! Why is the light so bright. I sat up and found that I wasn't in my bed anymore. I was on a patch of grass. I look around and see the surrounding of this place. The buildings, landscape, statues, etc, all those things seem familiar to me. Seeing this place made me think that I have seen this place before. I know it isn't where I came from. After 5 minutes I stand up, and begin to wander around to see if I can notice where in the world I am. That's when I notice that I was still wearing my PJ. Growling for wearing PJ while walking around the mysterious place I tried to hide. People were already staring at me, but see something made me stare in horror. Everyone here all have different color hair. I even saw someone with pink hair. AM I BLIND? Suddenly, someone grab me. That person has black, watermelon hair, thick, large eyebrows and a pair of huge eyes.

"Hi I am Rock Lee, I never saw you before and I want ask why are you wearing pajamas?" he said. Can it be Rock Lee from the anime/manga Naruto? It can't be even if he talks like him, looks like him and have the same name.

Oh! Oh! I need to answer him, but no one will believe that I was supposed to be on my bed sleeping and when I woke up I end up in this place. "Err..err. Oh! You see today is pajama day in our school so… I am wearing pajamas," I said as I made up the explanation.

"Which school did you go to? Ninja Academy? I went there before," he said.

"What did you say? Ninja Academy? You must be kidding," I said laughing. Now this explains about him. He must be a Naruto fan and he is cosplaying Rock Lee. Somehow I was wrong. That guy looked at me wondering why I will think he is lying. This must be a prank I thought. Well, it was a nice one… unless I have arrive at Konoha Village.

"I go to a Middle School," I said. Now it was his turn to say you must be kidding. I was right.

"You must be kidding," he said as he laughs aloud. Err …. What is he talking about?

"Anyway, I need to go back running 200 laps," he said and run back to where ever he is. I stare in horror. 200 laps? Scary! Or maybe I am really at Naruto World. But How?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know that this is short for a fanfic. He! He! Send me reviews. Please!**** If you don****'****t like this story tell me that to. If there are any errors in this story please tell me that to. Why did I have my character meet Rock Lee first? Because Rock Lee is more easier to cosplay so then the character will think that this Rock Lee is just someone cosplaying. If you don't get it... it's ok. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I got reviews even though there is only 3.Sorry! If you just started reading Naruto from Volume 1 or 2 or 3 or 4 … until 25 I guess. Why? Because I am spilling information for these people. Sorry! Anyway I had reached Chapter 2. One more thing. I do not own Naruto and please excuse my bad grammar or spelling etc. mistakes. Thank-you for reading and send me reviews.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

But how? The shooting star, now I remember, I made a wish yesterday. I gasped and look around. This place does looks like Konoha Village. I gaze around and in a second I found the statues of the hokages. 1, 2, 3 and 4. How can there only be 4 it is suppose to be 5. Unless right now Tsunade havn't become hokage, Sasuke haven't leave the village and the 3rd Hokage had not died yet. I walk around thinking what should I do. I see people staring at me as if I am weird. I look down and notice that I am still wearing my pajamas.

"There's a girl wearing pajamas walking around the village," a blonde hair boy said as he points at me.

"Stop lying Naruto," a pink hair girl with a large forehead said punching the blonde hair boy. Wait, if the blonde hair boy is Naruto then the pink hair girl is Sakura. I look around, if Naruto and Sakura is there, then maybe Sasuke and Kakashi is there to. I was right Kakashi and Sasuke is there to. Kakashi as usual, still reading his book. Sasuke, who is still standing there with his cold face. Naruto and Sakura argued and argued, finally Sakura punch Naruto into somewhere that is miles and miles away. I stare with amazement; even though I saw this on the T.V and Manga a thousand times I never knew that I will see Sakura punch Naruto through the air. I want to clap but I don't want attention so I didn't clap. Somehow Kakashi and Sasuke didn't seem amaze. I walk away from the tree to have a clearer view of what they are doing. Suddenly, Sakura turned around a gasp. Oops! I forgot I am still wearing my pajamas again. I began to run but Sakura yelled "Stop!" I turned around embarrassed.

"Who are you? I never saw you before. Are you new?" she asked. Should I tell her the truth? I thought about it and decided to tell the truth. Maybe if I tell her she will be able to help me. So I took a big breath and begin to talk.

"You see, I don't belong here nor am I suppose to be here," I said not sure if she will believe me. She look at me with a puzzled face but somehow Kakashi put down his book and seem to be interesting in what I am talking about.

"So it's true," said Kakashi with interest.

"What myth?" Sakura ask still puzzled.

"You see, I heard that there is another world. Only some people can cross through this world and the other world. Those people are even stronger than me there are only five of them in those two worlds. What's interesting is that nobody have ever seen one of them before. Some people said that all of them had died. If I am right there's something special you did the last time when you are in the other world," Kakashi said has he run his hand though his silver white hair. I don't know how I should react, but this is all nonsense.

"This is nonsense, how can it be true. Naruto is just an anime and manga," I said as I take a deep breath. Kakashi shook his head with disagreement. Even Sasuke's face isn't very cold anymore. Sakura stare with wide eyes. Suddenly Naruto came back.

"Hi people, what did I miss out you all look amazed," Naruto said scratching his head as he broke the silence. "See, I told you there's a stranger wearing a pajama walking around Konoha," he said pointing at me. Sakura hit Naruto hard on his head.

"This is very impolite," she said as Naruto wince.

"It's ok Sakura," I said.

"Wait! How do you know my name?" Sakura said.

"I know the name of all of you, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke," I said all at once. At that very moment they all stare at me like I am crazy.

"I guess you really are not from this place," Sakura said broking the silence.

"O.K! I did something special yesterday. I saw a shooting star last night and I wished that I am here, so now I am here," I said.

"So it is true," Kakashi murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

**To everyone who told me how to make the story better: I am trying to improve my writing now. To everyone who wrote reviews to me: Thank-you!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thinking about what Kakashi said I began to think that maybe he is right.

"If what you said is true then how do I go back?" I asked finally believing him.

"Well... I only know one solution which is finding someone who can perform such ninjitsu," Kakashi said. "But those kind of people are very unique, it will take some time to find one of them. Also, as I said I never saw one before." Hope is slipping away from me. Maybe it can even take 100 years just to find one of those people.

"It's O.K. We will all help you," Sakura said when she saw me full of fear.

"Wait! Am I missing something here," Naruto suddenly said.

"I will explain it to you later," Sakura said growling at Naruto and pulled him away. Sighing I left team and went to explore Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Why is people staring at me? Oops! I forgotten that I am still wearing my pajamas. I look around trying to find someone who can lend me some cloth. That's when I notice a little shop. I ramble toward the shop hoping that they can give me some free cloth even though I guess the chance is 1 out of 100. As I enter the shop i smell a heavy aroma. It smells like thousands of roses together. There sitting at the counter is a lady wearing clothes that looks like they can cost 1000 dollars. Looking at her I notice that the chance of her giving me free cloth is 0. As fast I can I began to walk to the exit.

"Wait!" the woman behind the counter suddenly said stopping me. I spun around and saw the woman stood up from her chair.

"I can't let you leave my shop in pajamas it will just bring my shop embarassment. So come over here young lady," she demanded. Listening to her I followed her order. She began to measure me and then she went into a room. Coming out she carried a T-shirt and pants with her. "Here, wear this. You can go to that room to change." I took the clothes from her and went into the changing room. Carefully I changed my cloth.

"Can I have a bag," I said when I went out. Without saying anything she handed me a bag. I stuffed my pyjamas into the bag. Saying a quick thank-you I strolled out of the shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My stomach growled as I wander around the dark street. Clearly, I was lost. My stomach growled as I continued wandering. At that very moment an aroma flow in the allies making me hungry. I followed the scent until I reached a ra-men shop. There sitting in front of me is Naruto sipping ra-men so fast like eating a the most delicious food in the world. There was stack of bowls right beside Naruto.

"Naruto what are you doing here? The hokage is wants us right in his office this very moment" Sakura suddenly appeared said. "Come on Naruto," she said with a little anger this time.

"O.K," Naruto said taking a last bite of ra-men. Sakura immediately pulled Naruto toward where the hokage's office is.

"Wait, can I go with you guys?" I asked. Sakura and Naruto exchanged glances and nodded at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hokage, why do you want us here?" Kakashi asked.

"Team 7, I have received information about people attacking Konoha Village. We have not received any imformation about what village they are from or who they are. So I will sent you all Team 7 to research about the attack," the Third Hokage said handing a file. "Oh! And who is that girl over there?"

"She doesn't come from here, Hokage," Kakashi quickly said.

"What's her name?" the Third Hokage asks. The people in Team7 all exchanged glances and shrugged. "I guess I will just ask that myself. So what's your name?"

"Sally, sir," I replied shakily because this was my first time talking to a **HOKAGE**.

"Surname?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I am an orphan, sir" I explained.

"Just like Naruto," the Third Hokage murmured to himself. "O.K. Enough talking let's go back to the topic mission," the Hokage said with his old weak voice. "The Anbu had suspected it's either the Akatsuki or Orchicamaru. Team7 you are to research about the attack and who did the attacks," the Third Hokage ordered and dismissed us.

"So where am I suppose to stay for the rest of the days in Konoha Village," I asked.

"My house," Sakura said cheerfully.

"O.K. So tomorrow morning at 7 o'clock we will meet at the entrance of the village. And don't be late Naruto," Kakashi said and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke disappeared immediately. Saying a good-bye Naruto went home to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this is where you sleep and the bathroom is there if you have any question or problem I am right next door. Good-night," Sakura said a went into her room. I took my pajamas from the bag and quickly changed into them. I quickly brush my teeth and went to sleep.

"I better get a good night sleep for tomorrow," I sighed and doze into sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**O.K I guess I don't see a single action. Well, guess what the action and adventure will start at the next chapter. Not lying. Send me reviews!**


End file.
